


Blessings

by Ramul



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: Awful metaphors, Elf, F/M, Fairy, Farts, Pond, Sex as a form of worship, Sexual Humor, falling asleep during the act, forest, sex on drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramul/pseuds/Ramul
Summary: A frustrated fairy calls to the Mother Goddess to grant her a partner. An elven lad, stoned out of his mind, falls out of a tree.
Relationships: Random stoner elf/ugly fairy
Kudos: 1





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2015 for a friend's birthday.

Even the short view into the pond made her want to throw a rock into the reflection.

„I'm ugly!“ Gloria pouted.

This was no understatement. Gloria was indeed not a sightly fairy. Her face, along with the rest of her body, was saggy and wobbly, lacking the spring of the other fairies. In this saggy and wobbly face, there was a mouth with lips too narrow and pale, a nose too bulbous and broad, and eyes too small and glassy. To round her already unsavoury appearance off, there were several dark, large warts sitting in it like toads on a water lily.

She quickly drew one of her three-fingered hands through the pond's surface to scoop up water for washing her face, which distorted her reflection beyond recognition. The reason that had forced her to the pond and to endure the sight of her own face was an unfortunate parrot. Trying to finally make a friend, Gloria had offered it a large, red fruit, which the parrot readily consumed, but the moment it had seen her face coming out from between the leaves, the poor creature got so sick it threw up. And Gloria's face was in the way of the chewed-up fruit's trajectory.

With the last bit of parrot vomit wiped off her face, she turned around to have her hideous reflection out of her sight and sulked.

„Ooh, Mother Goddess, why, just why did you have to give me such a face? Nobody loves me, everyone just flees in terror, gets sick or falls unconscious and I'm all alone.“

On the verge of tears, she shouted her frustration upwards into the Everlightian forest's canopy. „I want a maaan!“

From far above came an answer. It was the sound of someone screaming, a sound growing quickly louder, until it was ended by a loud splash which sprayed water all over Gloria's back, soaking her petal-like wings.

Surprised, Gloria turned around. The source of the screaming was sitting in the middle of the pond her back had been facing, and rubbing his head. It was a young elven lad, dressed in a leaf-adorned vest and green pants ending at his knees and his straw-blonde hair woven into a multitude of thin, bead-decorated braids. He looked around in confusion, his eyes glassy and following the emerald leaves that were falling around him. It appeared like he fell into this pond straight from heaven.

„Thank you, Mother Goddess, thank you for this magnificent gift,“ Gloria said to the skies with a blissful grin, then focused on the divine offer in the pond.

As soon as the elf registered the approaching sound of fluttering wings, he looked up and his eyes met with Gloria's. The fairy briefly tensed up, awaiting the usual reaction the people, the fauna and sometimes even the flora showed upon seeing her, but rather than showing fear or disgust, the elf appeared rather perplexed.

„Where did I fall into...“ he mumbled.

„Oh, um...“ Gloria started. What should she say? With her little experience in communicating due to the general lack of people willing to talk to her, there was very little she could think of as an answer. „...you are at the bottom of the forest, I guess. In a small pond. And, um, there is a frog sitting on your head.“

Said frog turned around to face her, then, despite of lacking the appropriate anatomy, grew a face expression of sheer horror and jumped off into the pond. The elf turned around to look at the circular waves the frog had left for about half a minute before looking at Gloria again.

„I am?“ He scratched his chin and then looked around as if he saw the scenery for the first time. Only now did Gloria register the intense smell of the psychedelic herbs emanating from the elf, which explained his odd behaviour. Slowly, an idea started to grow in Gloria's mind. He might not be from heaven, sent to her by the Mother Goddess out of pity, but since he didn't get sick or flee upon seeing her, Gloria wanted to use the situation to its fullest.

„Yes. And I am really, really happy to see you here. The great Mother Goddess had sent you here, as her representative, so we may praise her together. You have been _chosen_.“

„Chosen? What are you talking about, man?“

„Chosen to offer kindness in her name, to help those in need, to _spread love_.“

Now, a sheepish grin slowly began to spread on the intoxicated elf's face when Gloria started to talk his language. „Spreading love, I like that, man...“

Now it was Gloria's time to have a grin spreading on the face. This was working better than she expected. That elf truly was a gift from the Mother Goddess.

„Yes, why not spread it right here? With me assisting?“ Gloria fluttered up to the elf, to take his hand and lead him out of the pond. For worse than better, the elf stumbled out of the water.

„You are all wet and muddy, why don't you take off your clothes, so they can dry?“ Albeit her intentions were clear, Gloria was still too shy to outright say them.

„Not here, man.“ the elf said and rubbed his head. „That frog is staring.“

Said frog was sitting on one of the lilypads that had miraculously survived the elf's crash-landing and shot death glares at the two.

„Oh, then in a place that is more secluded, and private?“ Gloria inquired.

„Well, I have a hut somewhere around here. I think.“ It went entirely past the elf that if he was sent by the Mother Goddess, as Gloria had told him, he wouldn't have had a residence in the vicinity.

The search for said residence was an adventure for itself. The elf walked wobbly, in serpentine lines and constantly wandered off somewhere, stopped to stare at flowers or birds for several minutes and Gloria was sure he was walking in circles from time to time. While she usually would have admired his care for his surroundings and his interest to explore them, her lust began to fade and turn into annoyance. Just as the thought of ending her endeavours and go back to sulk at the pond started to creep into her mind after having watched the elf marvel a swarm of beetles around a bleeding tree, he had miraculously found his home in his inebriated state.

They stepped out of the shadows of the large Everlightian trees into a clearing caused by the fall of a tree giant decades, if not centuries ago. The undergrowth was far denser here, but it was already lying in the shade of larger trees, that still didn't reach the dimensions of those surrounding the place. In the middle of it, on the side of a particularly old-looking, wide-trunked fig that probably had survived the tree giant's fall, there was a hut that seemed to be made to the most part from the living roots and branches, with only a few parts of the hut consisting of planks. The planks seemed to be very old, as many of them were bent and cracked from the pressure caused by the living parts of the hut and many were covered with fungi. Close to it a small creek flowed past, which pooled up in a basin made from roots.

The hut looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time, likely during the time the wretched Empire had taken root on the island and taken a lot of the elves to work in their resort, if it hadn't shipped them off into the unknown altogether. The elf must have escaped in the tumult the Demon Lord and his army of devils had caused and clearly he has been already busy to rebuild his home; a pile of fresh planks was lying next to a wall and in the space in front of the hut multiple shoots of elven herbs were growing out of the soil, of the kind the elf had been consuming up in the tree.

“Oh, looks we've arrived, man,” the elf said after staring at the hut with a perplexed expression for several seconds. “Why are we here again?”

“Drying your love and, um, spreading clothes- I mean, drying your clothes and spreading legs- _Imesye_!” Gloria covered her mouth with her hands immediately, realizing too late she let one of the nastiest swear words of the elven language slip out. The anticipation of what was to come made her all squirrelly and messed with her already not very eloquent talking skills. At least the elven lad didn't mind her slip, being more interested in a large butterfly flying past. Gloria felt some jealousy, as she would never be able to compete with such a pretty animal, so she immediately tried to clear her thoughts by focusing on the elf again.

“Ah, forget the drying, you won't need your clothes right now, anyway,” she said and gave him a slight push on the back, into the direction of the hut. The elf followed her direction without a word, while Gloria, not suppressing her anticipation any more, began to pull on the leaves of his vest.

The elf stopped at the hut's door, scratched his head, then suddenly remembered what doors were for and opened it with a creak. The inside was dusky and contained only a table with two chairs and a bed with an old, chunky straw mattress and blanket on it. The bed and especially the chairs were rotten and had mushrooms growing from different parts, and the table, while not decayed due to being formed from living wood, was in severe need of a pruning. In the fairy's opinion it was not the best place for a sermon to the Mother Goddess, but she wouldn't complain.

Gloria grabbed the elf by the hand and pulled where she wanted to have him, straight into the direction of the bed. He stumbled onto it, thudded onto the mattress in a cloud of dust while she fluttered up to the ceiling, then descended upon him like a bird of prey to tear the clothes off his body.

The elf's vest flew off and landed in a corner, over a protruding twig. The pants were being worked on next, and now the elf started to wake up from his stupor, taking off the shrunken flowers that covered Gloria's saggy buds in return.

The elf's pants went after the vest and Gloria couldn't help but feel disappointed. While she had never seen one of those before, she would have imagined his sausage to be less limp or wrinkly. And bigger.

To drown out the feeling of displeasure, she grabbed the elf's arms and pressed them onto her bosom, then began to unfasten the cord with the leaves that held her modesty intact. The leaves that formed her skirt, no more fastened by the cord, elegantly floated to the ground where the elf's pants were already lying.

The elf grinned sheepishly while squeezing Gloria's wobbling funbags, who began to kiss him all over his smooth chest, her wrinkly butt rubbing over the elf's midsection. He let go of her melons to stroke over her sides and back, then slowly moved over to her backside's cheeks, kneading them like he did with her frontal orbs before.

Gloria sighed. Even if she couldn't have the elf's nether mushroom as the main course, this was just perfect. She let it continue for several minutes, rubbing the elf with her hands and her behind while her lips covered his chest with kisses and sucked on his nipples, and the elf returned her affection with his nimble hands. But she knew that this was not the way she wanted it to go on. Separating her mouth from the elf, she fluttered up again and turned around.

What she saw now appeared much more pleasing to her eyes. The elf's cucumber had grown well in this short time, much better than even dryad magic could have done. She went down on the elf again, focusing on the part like a hungry bird on a worm. Touching it with her hands was strangely delightful, it was rigid but still soft, warm and throbbing in her hands like a fairy crystal.

She began to stroke it and was about to bring her lips onto the tip, but a new sensation made her falter. Her landing brought her bottom dangerously close to the elf's own mouth, and now he was taking full advantage of it. His hands spread her limp butt cheeks and his tongue went onto the treasure hidden in between. Gloria could do nothing but focus on this new sensation. Even if the elf was intoxicated to the point of not being able to walk in a straight line, it didn't diminish his Casanova abilities in the least. His lips were kissing her lips below, his tongue going in between and caressing the hidden folds and wrinkles.

And then he found the knob. A sharp sigh left Gloria's mouth, but the elf's mouth left her in the same moment.

“Calm down, man, you hurt me,” he pressed out.

Confused, Gloria looked around and noticed she was grabbing the elf's stem as if she was willing to choke it. Embarrassed, she let go.

“Sorry, I didn't want to do that... it's my first time to receive the Mother Goddess' blessing.”

“Don't worry, there are many ways to pray and all of them are right in her eyes.” With this, the elf lifted her behind and pushed her forwards. Surprised, Gloria followed the motion, until her buns were above the elf's pelvic area.

The elf told her to be prepared for a new chapter of their sermon, then his body arched up and Gloria squealed.

This feeling was completely new to her and surpassed even her wildest fantasies. In, out and in again the elf went, slow and gentle at first, but slowly and tantalizingly increasing the force he put behind his thrusts.

Her bliss was interrupted by a loud and thundering fart ripping itself from her behind and resonating throughout the elf's shack. She clasped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment, even if the embarrassment's source came from the other end. Worse yet, the elf stopped and started to laugh.

“It's... it's... how could I explain...” Gloria felt at the verge of tears again. The best time in her life, ruined by such a thing...

“I shouldn't have had those leaves for breakfast...”

The elf got himself under enough control to reply. “Don't worry, man, the Mother Goddess wouldn't have given us this if she didn't wanted us to use it.” And then, he let one rip himself, a flute compared to Gloria's tuba.

Gloria chuckled, less because of the sound, but more out of relief. Then she moaned when the elf quickly regained his former pace and more toots were shaken out of her bottom trumpet. Slowly but surely, she was ridden into the highest heavens, her imagination running wild and her grin growing wider. But after a few minutes, the sensations started to fade, and a strange sound slowly pulled her out of her bliss and made her open her eyes again.

The elf was asleep and the strange sound was his snoring.

“How... can you,” Gloria crossed her arms and pouted. “This is not how you worship the Mother Goddess, she is not Orheis the Soul Guide!”

After she noticed that her glaring at the elf didn't wake him up, she poked his face a few times to see if that would work, then decided to take matters into her own hands. Instead of leaving the lead to the elf, she started to bounce up and down on him herself, working herself into the state of bliss she had been in before the elf decided mid-sermon that it was time to worship another deity. And the more she slipped out of reality and into the Mother Goddess' paradise herself, the faster she went, her moaning turning into a loud, rhythmic squealing (which still failed to wake the elf) and her wings supporting her furious movements.

And just as she was about to receive the Mother Goddesses' blessing, she heard a loud crash, felt herself falling off the elf and rolling over the floor, and worst of all, falling back into reality, not able to receive the blessing once more.

“What... happened?” a voice said.

Confused, Gloria looked around to find the answer to the elf's question, when she saw that her overzealous worshipping had collapsed the bed, which was now lying on the ground in pieces, the elf in the middle of a cloud of dry and decomposed straw.

“Well, looks like your bed broke.” Usually, Gloria would have slipped into a mess of apologies and tears, but not this time. Instead, she walked up to the elf in between the wreckage, swinging her hips seductively.

“But now that you are awake, you can finally help be with praising the Mother Goddess again, so I don't have to do all of it myself. Receive this gift, so Orheis will not drag you away again.”

Gloria fluttered up and beat her wings faster than in usual flight, loosening the golden spores growing on the undersides of her petal wings and bathing the elf in a cloud of fairy dust. Upon inhaling, the elf went cross-eyed and grinned wider than ever before.

“Maaaan, now I feel like I can worship the Mother Goddess for several weeks straight...”

Gloria just grinned and went down to land on his sapling again. But before she could reach her goal, the elf's hands shot up, grabbed her mid-air and threw her around while the elf rose from the broken bed in one single fluid motion. With her face buried in the dusty mattress and her own chest apples, she couldn't see what the elf was planning to do to her, but a moment later, she could _feel_ it.

The elf was all over her, his lips on her neck, hands on her bottom and his banana stroking her insides. Gloria got her head free, snorted her right nipple out which somehow got into her left nostril and cheered the elf on.

“Yes, more, worship the Mother Goddess harder, yees!”

The elf complied, got his lips off Gloria's neck to have a bigger range of movement, then began to increase his pace. Gloria kept egging him on first, but soon she was reduced to squealing so loud some of the birds from outside began to return her calls. Not being pinned down by her weight anymore and high on the fairy dust, the elf took her like a raging hornbeast, his body slapping against Gloria's warty behind as loud as a war drum and his bed collapsing further underneath them. Working themselves and each other deeper and deeper into the Mother Goddess' sanctuary, they started to lose control of their magic and small, bright green sprouts started to grow around them from the bed's debris.

Decay and rebirth, dead matter falling apart to give life to the smallest plants from where it worked itself up to become a part of the largest predators. And in the middle of it, a highly-intoxicated elf and an exceptionally ugly fairy with a bad case of gas sacrificing to the cycle's patron deity.

They sacrificed for several minutes in all ways they could, and then Gloria finally received the Mother Goddess' blessing. Arching up and squealing so loud the birds that had accumulated on the windowsill to squeal back all flew away in a frenzy, she received the blessing for the first time in her life together with a fellow worshipper. At the same time her rear trembled with the biggest fart ever heard in Everlight and she was sure the elf's grip tightened around her breasts in the same moment to avoid being blown away by the barrage of gas. Then the elf's grip loosened and his movements came to a halt.

Gloria looked up. Fairy dust and the regular dust from the straw mattress danced in the sweat- and flatulence-aromatized air and in the middle of it was the elf's grinning face.

“Ooh, this was the best sermon I have ever had!”

“Want to pray some more, man?”

Gloria looked perplexed at the elf for a few moments. More? She never thought it was possible, that the Mother Goddess would only give out one blessing per sermon. But if the elf told that there was no limit of blessings one could receive at once, she wouldn't want to let the situation slip past.

And so they prayed.

The Mother Goddess blessed the elf the next, but the effects of the fairy dust enabled him to go on, so he got Gloria to be blessed again and then both were blessed at the same time. They received their blessings in every way imaginable. Sometimes Gloria prayed on top of the elf, then the elf prayed on top of her; they worshipped in the bed remains, served their deity on the table and prayed on the floor. Both worshipped and were blessed more than ever before and they continued until both had no stamina left.

They collapsed underneath the table, not wanting to disturb the saplings growing from the ruined bed any more. Gloria absent-mindedly played with one of the leaves growing from the table's living wood.

“We were blessed for our entire lives and the afterlife, too, weren't we?” she asked the elf with a sheepish grin, but the only answer she got was his snoring next to her. Happier than ever before and still enjoying the warmth from the Mother Goddess' gifts, she gave herself to Orheis as well.

A shrill shriek woke her the next morning. Cracking her eyes open and still grinning, she saw the face of the elf, staring at her in utter terror. His eyes darted over her naked frame, then over himself, then another, much weaker shriek tore itself from his lips, fading as his eyes rolled up and he fainted. Saddened and most of her bliss from the day before blown away, Gloria sighed. Without the elven herbs distorting his perception, the elf did react to her like everyone else.

She picked her clothes up and dressed herself, then left the hut through one of the windows. With any hope, the elf will remember his awakening just as a bad dream. But while his reaction did make her sad, her bliss wasn't gone entirely, as in an intoxicated state, the elf had treated her better than everyone else put together. And with any luck, she would meet him in that state again so they could worship the Mother Goddess together and thank her for creating the blessed elven herbs.


End file.
